Black Plastic Wings
by insanewelshangel
Summary: KaiRei. He was out in the dark, life falling to pieces. A beacon of hope shone forth through the shadows and showed him what true smiles are about. Maybe, just maybe ... he can show them all who he really is. The rain changes everything.
1. Nothing, but a word

**Insanewelshangel**: Please read and review, thank you.

Yes, here I am with another fic. Hope you all enjoy, it's darker then my others though, just for you to be warned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters they belong to one person who is not me and I doubt you are him either.

* * *

Another storm casted its blackened quilt across the city beneath. Its inhabitants ran from the rain as though it was poisonous. Their recalcitrant minds only focusing on the fact that water would make them wet. So what? All it is, is liquid. Water is a gift. Water is a life giver. Water is a killer.

Killer. That's the one that stuck in their heads. The ones that made them run.

Weak.

Running from water, just because it's threatening. At least, that's what the wandering Russian thought. Two toned hair shining like a broken halo; crimson eyes shadowed over but had a glint inside their depths like a trapped light.

_Kai..._

Yes, that is his name. Desired by many. Loved by no one. Sucked, huh? He ventured aimlessly around, moulding into the shadows, becoming a walking silhouette. The pouring downcast rain slipped down his long black coat and his pale cheeks. He thought, or rather, knew the water had become tainted after landed on him. He was lost, lonely and liking it...to some extent anyway. He stalked on through the alleys. The drops, from his smooth seemingly holy skin, landed on the harsh rough pavement behind him. Not even the cold rain could make him seem real. His tears were even fake. Though he never cried, it wasn't in his wiring to cry. To show weakness. He cried once...but it was blood. Blood poured, not tears. He wouldn't cry again. He was an empty shell, not even the lost whispers of some far away ocean could be heard, he was empty.

Having no one made you stronger. You have to become emotionless to block out the cries of mockery and lust. Pain. He suffered it so much he almost wanted it. Quenched for it.

**Pain** made him real. His heart could beat out the blood and take more in. His lungs would fill with oxygen and deprive the carbon dioxide. But Kai knew, his eyes were the only thing that showed he was alive. But that light was slowly fading too.

A sharp sound brought him back to his senses. He saw a silver glimmer in the darkness, not the hopeful kind. More of the i'm-gonna-go-physcopathic-on-your-ass kind. Kai shrugged, eyes looking straight forward as the red swirled in his enticing orbs. The light and dark clashed together, making him untouchable.

Kai Hiwatari.

Untouchable. Black plastic wings were his heaven sent message. Another fallen angel to this despicable world. A lone figure stepped out of the hidden area, a wide sadistic smile on his twisted face and a long knife evident in one gnarled hand. The bluenette didn't even blink. So what? A serial killer had finally found a worthy prize, tainted skin and a broken memory, Kai. The un-named devil rushed towards him, towards the loner in a long black coat. He didn't move. He stood tall. He wouldn't run. It would be like running from water.

_Killer. That's the one that stuck in their heads. The ones that made them run._

Kai wouldn't run, that would show weakness. The figure was just like the water to him.

And he would not run from water.

XOXOXO

An ebony haired male sighed for the fifth consecutive time in a row. Drinking deeply from his mug of hot chocolate and relaxing back in his soft chair. Gold eyes radiated content peace. Managing to shake off his friends and find some alone time. This was how he truly liked it. Just him, his chair and a big 'ol mug of steaming chocolate luxury. Life was good.

The storm outside roared louder, only making Rei Kon snuggle closer to the burning fire and deeper into the fluffy pillows. _'This is my definition of paradise'_ The thoughts ran happily, almost lazily through his mind. He had a humble little home, a quaint living area he adored. This was his house and everyone knew it. Well not everyone but Rei would kid himself sometimes. He loved to slip away from reality, making dreams a part of his everyday mediocre life. Letting slick nimble fingers carry out any work he had as he slaved over a hot stove while his mind was far away, dreaming almost searching. He thought of crimson a lot. Black plastic wings. A broken smile.

More like nightmares but to him, they were precious. An enigma wrapped in itself. A mystery. Almost screaming to be solved. He loved mysteries

The thunder flashed through the night sky, dancing for any who watched, loving that it was scaring some of them. Thunder joined in on the little game, not letting its bright competitor have all the fun as it used its loud voice to shout and bellow. None of that really bothered the neko-jin, it was just that vile rain! It hammered his door and windows, it mocked him from outside. Taunting him to step out into its cold harsh embrace. Smoother him, wrap him in the arms of false security and sing that oh so gentle death lullaby.

But the poor tiger couldn't help but feel a certain insecurity settle in his abdomen. Even as he swirled the dregs of chocolate around the bottom of the cup, he found himself looking towards the windows and suspiciously eyeing up the shadows. The hair on the back of his tanned neck stood on end as he slowly set the drink down on a polished coffee table and walked towards his front door. Maybe it was just the rain, maybe he had just been watching too many horror movies lately or maybe it was something else.

He curled his tanned hands around the handle; the blissfully cold metal greeted his warm skin. The freshly painted white door stood between him and the pouring liquid, between him and that paranoid feeling. _'You can do this Kon, just rain, just rain'_ With that he flung the door open and was greeted by...

Nothing. There was nothing there except more houses and some alleyways, thanking his golden sharp eyes for being able to see even through such torrent weather. He sighed, looking down, ready to close the protective door. Then his eyes grew wide

"Oh shit!" Rei quickly bent down, hands travelled over an unconscious body to a beautiful face. "Kami, what happened to you?" As if the male could answer, Rei stared at him as though expecting one.

The figure's long black coat flowed around him; one arm across his abdomen while the other was outstretched with his head resting atop of it. Light blue hair fanned around a pale face, some strands of the silky bangs in his eyes. The back of the head had dark blue hair and a small ponytail at the base of a bruised neck. Delicate eyelids hid, what Rei assured himself to be, passionate eyes with his mouth barley parted in slow yet ragged breathing. The raindrops trickled down this enigma's skin, making him shine slightly. The neko-jin looked up to the heavens, a few drops landing on him as he did, and wondered if this person really was an angel.

Rei shook his ebony head _'What the fuck are you playing at? This guy is hurt and you're staring at him. Try helping him maybe'_ Shaking his head again the Chinese male picked up the bluenette bridal style and carried him in. Surprised, and worried, about the lightness of the persons body as he set them down on a soft bed in the guest room.

Suddenly feeling the need to comfort the stranger, Rei gently brushed aside the hair from the bluenette's eyes. A whisper of a touch, but it sent a jolt down Rei's spine "It'll will be alright, I'll fix you up"

Finally getting to work, the neko-jin carefully removed the stranger's offending garments (such as his shirt and coat) and put them into wash, feeling a sticky substance on the black top. He gasped slightly. The body of the stranger was well toned and muscular (and slim) but it was the deep gash in his chest that got him. A massive slit across perfection.

"Oh... s-shit!" Rei placed a shaking hand over his mouth, trembling slightly. "No, can't cry, I can do this!" As though it eased the pain the neko-jin gently stroked the side of the bluenette's face before tearing away for bandages and cleaning equipment. Thanking that his friend Max had dragged him onto the first aid course they took at seventeen. He set about repairing the unconscious man beneath him, gently cleaning the wound and several others before wrapping clean linen around them. Making sure they weren't too tight or too loose. Completing his task Rei cleaned his hands and sat beside the stranger. Golden eyes taking in the seductive form of the mystery, becoming saddened. The figure looked as though he would never be anyone else's, no one was good enough for him.

The ebony haired male shook his head, ebony strands flew about before he tucked them behind a slightly pointed ear. He turned his head to look out of the window, the rain still poured down, onto a drowning world as it wouldn't stop. Frowning the boy shifted closer to the bluenette, as he glared out of the window. Allowing himself to get lost in the storm. Rei slowly got up and closed the curtains, walking back to the bluenette and putting a blanket over his bare chest, now only wearing his boxers. Before he thought about it, the neko-jin bent down and lightly kissed the stranger's cheek before walking out and switching the subtle light off.

XOXOXO

Crimson eyes slowly flickered open, greeted by a white room with sunlight beaming down through the white curtains. A songbird sang outside, as the morning air was still fresh and crisp. Kai laid there for a few minutes until he remembered collapsing on a doorway in the rain. He supposed that the resident had found him and taken pity. Whoever it was, had a good heart and that was nothing common. It was rare and sacred; Kai didn't think there was any one left who cared in this world. Soft satin sheets covered him and he saw black garments folded neatly on the end of the bed. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly; he'd never received kindness like this.

He got up and immediately regretted it, a sharp sensation tore in his chest and he remembered his wound, looking down he saw the white cloth wrapped around his torso. Becoming more confused by the second he gingerly made his way over to the clothes and put them on. They consisted of black trousers that were semi-baggy and a black long sleeved button up shirt, which he decided to leave open for caution of catching his chest again. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he wondered what to do now. Should he go down or not? After a while he decided it was better to view his surroundings and check out the hospitality that he was given.

Kai padded silently down the stairs and followed music. The sound directing him to the doorway of a kitchen. Standing on the boarder, Kai saw an ebony haired person, which he presumed was a girl, dancing around to the music as she cooked. Kai couldn't help the smirk that graced his features as she sang into a spatula and twirled around in a circle. Hips swayed from side to side to the music as she flipped a pancake and caught it neatly. Kai waited patiently for whoever she was to finish her little show.

Rei, blissfully unaware of the crimson eyes watching him got more and more into the song, his sweet voice soon filled the kitchen. Spinning around to take a plate to the table he saw Kai in the doorway. Blushing and frozen to the spot, the neko-jin looked down at the floor. The bluenette raised an eyebrow, his red eyes twinkling slightly to show amusement. He wanted to know this person's name, now he saw that the ebony haired person was in fact a male.

Just then the golden-eyed boy smiled, coughing slightly "Hi I'm Rei Kon"

"..."

"Um, yeah" Rei set the food onto the table and soon brought another plate of pancakes over. "I was just about to check on you and give you your breakfast. Sorry, did the music wake you?"

"No"

Smiling, he gestured to a vacant seat "Please sit down and eat?"

The bluenette silently walked, almost glided, across the room and sat down "Thank you" Rei smiled widely and shrugged, waving off Kai's thank you and passing the syrup, drowning his own pancakes when it was passed back.

The neko-jin suddenly shot up and strolled to the fridge, Kai frowned slightly and began to eat, before a bowl of strawberries were placed in front of his nose. "Pancakes are delicious with syrup and strawberries, trust me"

Unsure crimson eyes flickered from Rei to the bowl as he carefully took a few chopped segments and scattered them over his food, deciding it was best to not inform Rei that he had never had pancakes or syrup before. But strawberries were his personal favourite; lustful men that stared after him had informed him that he smelt like them. But he mostly ignored the comments, merely wanting to get away. The neko-jin smiled again and put some onto his own food. Kai kept on flickering his eyes to Rei, wondering while he was always smiling, what exactly was there to smile about anyway? Rei caught a few of the glances and blushed slightly, but tilted his head so his bangs would cover his cheeks.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"...Kai"

"Do you know what happened to you last night Kai?"

The bluenette fixed his gaze determidly onto the plate, having consumed his fill. Rei took the hint and dropped the subject, taking their plates over to the sink.

_'He didn't eat much, but seemed to enjoy it. Maybe he isn't used to so much food or something. Kai, that's a nice unique name, though he never did tell me his last name.' _Feeling eyes on him, the ebony haired male spun around and locked eyes with powerful crimson ones. Kai stared right back, a hint of curiosity in his shadowed depths. Rei blushed from the attention and coughed, breaking their moment.

"Thank you"

"It's alright, you're welcome."

"What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"In return, there has to be a catch"

"There isn't. I just wanted to help you. What kind of people do you know, if you think there's a catch?" As soon as he finished his sentence Rei knew he had somehow crossed an invisible line. The bluenette stood, rather defensivly.

"That is none of your business"

"Ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

Kai looked at him, as though summing him up. Rei looked at the floor again, shifting slightly. Kai nodded "Ok, don't ask questions like that again. That is personal, I haven't asked you any question like that and I expect the same"

"Of course, I'm sorry, I'm just curious" The neko-jin smiled warmly at the bluenette.

"I'll be leaving now, sorry for being a burden. Thank you" Turning to leave Rei's eyes widened and caught the enigma's arm.

"You can't, not to intrude again but I don't think you have anywhere to go and you're not going anywhere while you're still injured"

"Excuse me?" Stormy eyes narrowed again as he looked down at the ebony haired male. "I can leave when I want, I'm not a prisoner"

"Please, I'll be worrying about you otherwise" Rei looked at the floor sighing "But I can't make you, I just want to help"

"I'm not a charity case, I don't go around collapsing in doorways to get free food or clean clothes!"

"I know!"

"How would you know?"

Rei looked up into his eyes, he was being truthful when he said that. Kai was a proud and secretive character that hated being pitied. "I can tell"

"I don't want to be an obligation"

"You won't be, I have asked you not to go, if you were I'd say 'fine see you around don't get killed' and left it at that. Please, you need time to get better"

"…………………………….Fine, but I get to leave whenever I want"

"Yes"

The bluenette nodded and coughed lightly, looking pointedly at his arm that Rei was still holding. Quickly letting go, the tanned Chinese walked to the fridge and looked over his shopping list. Keeping his blushed cheeks from Kai's view, he turned around and went to the dryer

"Hope you didn't mind, but I washed your clothes, you had blood on them. I prefer hanging them out to dry, but this way is quicker and the weather isn't at its best right now so I tumble dried them, is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you" Kai regarded him, looking over the man's figure before meeting his eyes again.

Rei smiled and put Kai's clothed on the ironing pile. "It's alright. So is there anything you need or want when I go shopping?"

The bluenette got more confused by the second _'Why does he care? This is his home and his money yet he doesn't mind'_ "No"

"Sure, if you need anything just say. Hey you can come with me if you want." Kai opened his mouth but the neko-jin cut across him "Yet your wounds do need to heal, hmm"

"It's your money and your home, why are you caring about me?"

"You ask questions that are hard to answer. I care because that's the type of person I am, I care, can't help it I got it from my mother. She would always look after anyone back in the village…before she died" Golden orbs filled with sadness and looked at the floor. Kai looked upon him before Rei shook his head and smiled "Sorry went down memory lane there"

"Hn"

"So, you want to come or not?"

Kai shrugged and the Chinese male rolled his eyes grabbing his jacket and put it on. He got his keys and looked at the bluenette.

"So?"

He watched as crimson eyes shut and the enigma walked out into the brisk cold, yet the sun was still shining. Rei locked the door behind him and looked up.

"Bugger" Kai looked at him lazily, raising a slender eyebrow in question. Rei pointed upwards "It's gonna rain"

"Is that all?"

"You try having this much hair and not caring about the rain. It's a pain in the arse I can tell you." The neko-jin walked in a direction and looked back smiling. Kai walked slightly behind him, like a shadow. Eyes narrowed as he looked over the street, trying in vain to remember last night.

Rei, sensing that small talk would be pointless, walked to the groceries in silence. Feeling an odd comfort in the silence, something that he would normally find uncomfortable. Yet with Kai, a lack of speech and noise seemed all too right, as though it was meant to be that way. He contemplated the mystery. Handsome yet noble, armed with a lethal glare that would make anyone quail under its intensity. A glimmer in rich red eyes that showed life. Silent yet strong. Rei had never met anyone like him, and found the new experience rather interesting.

They soon arrived at their destination, Rei picked up a basket and walked around, that small smile still on his lips as he picked various items up and dropped them in, nodding and waving to people who knew him. The bluenette noticed the looks that were sent his way, lustful and in awe, he shrugged them off. These people weren't even worth his time. He looked up in time to see someone bump into his companion.

"Watch where you're going!" A tall man, who could be described as a brute growled down at the ebony haired figure. Rei apologised and picked up his items and got up of the floor. "Stupid fucking whore"

Kai narrowed his eyes, stepping in front of the ebony haired youth, glaring at the man. Rei looked from Kai to the man, watching as the latter walked away. "Thanks"

"Don't think I was doing it for you. I just hate people like that"

"Oh…well thanks anyway"

"Whatever"

Rei paid for his items and walked home, growing confused by the two toned man. Just when he thought he had him figured, he did something different that made Rei's theory fly out of the window. He seemed almost god like, untouchable. Tainted yet perfect. He was walking behind Rei again, eyes shut and hands jammed into pockets, shut off from existence, cold and harsh as ever.

The wind picked up and swept around them. Two lone figures walking in compatible silence. One tanned youth, wondering about the one walking behind him, wondering what had happened to him to make him like that. The other cut off, thinking of a lost home. Rain started to lightly pour. Rei covered his head with his jacket, frowning lightly. Kai opened one eye lazily, a hint of amusement shining in the crimson depths. The neko-jin frowned more.

"Why you smirking?"

"Why am I smirking?" Receiving a nod, Kai opened both his eyes "You're frowning, you've let you're shield down"

"What do you mean?"

"You smile to make people think you're happy. If they all thing your ok they won't ask what's wrong. In reality you're just as fake as me. Only I don't use happiness as a shield."

Rei gawped, that was the most he'd ever hear the bluenette say. When he spoke it was important. Kai raised an eyebrow and walked quicker since the rain was falling harder. Rei jogged to keep up with him, thinking of all the things he was just told.

Was Kai right? Rei thought so. He knew he smiled just to hide his sadness sometimes, but he never considered himself fake. He used a smile as a shield. Kai didn't. But they both had shields. Maybe they were more alike then when he first thought.

Kai walked into the house after Rei. The neko-jin cursed lightly as he shook his head, trying to get rid of stray water droplets. He dropped his bags off in the kitchen and sat down. "Treat the place like your own house, ok?"

"I wouldn't know how to"

"Oh, well if you want a cup of tea or watch something, go ahead. I don't know why, but I trust you"

Kai sat opposite the neko-jin, resting his chin on the back of a hand "Trust is nothing but a word"

"It's something people feel as well"

"I wouldn't know"

"………Don't you believe in trust?"

"Used to"

"What happened?"

"None of your business"

Rei sighed, he was sure he was getting somewhere. Then he stepped across that boarder again. "Your right, sorry" The bluenette nodded, his phoenix coloured eyes closed gently. Rei brushed his ebony hair from his eyes and smiled. But it wasn't fake. It was contemplating and thoughtful.

Kai looked up and looked directly into honey coloured orbs "Got your shield back up I see"

"No, what about you?"

"Mine is permanent, it will never be down"

'_We'll see Kai I want to see who you really are'_ Rei smiled, he'd always loved mysteries and he had just found the biggest mystery he'd ever come across _'I'll figure you out, just wait' _

* * *

**insanewelshangel**: 5 reviews for an update please! Thanks for reading 


	2. View the broken wings

**Insanewelshangel:** Sorry for the late update. My exams are nearly over thankfully, but I have more after Christmas, bummer. Any who thanks for the reviews! And to all who read this.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade © Aoki Takao. But fic idea and plot © me! Lol

Rei had been hoping to catch Kai without his shield for many days now. But the bluenette never showed any full on emotions. He smirked, showed amusement and harshness. It was quite strange to think so but the Chinese thought it was even quieter with Kai in his house then it was before the enigma moved in. other the past few days he thought he was getting to know Kai, then the red eyed male would do something to completely through Rei off and change his opinion and outlook on him.

It was so infuriating! But so tempting at the same time, the sweet little threat of a secret smile hidden on the bluenette's lips where never far from his grasp. But every time the neko-jin went to clasp onto the real person beneath the shadows, they would suddenly disappear from sight. He found himself staring, sometimes, at the Russian. Longing but calculating as he gazed with his golden orbs. Kai was a masterpiece, his mind was a manifesto. Not even the most challenging labyrinth could compare to the many tunnels and dead ends of Kai Hiwatari. The ebony haired youth took time to analyse him.

The way he sat. His clothes would slightly ripple against the smooth skin it concealed beneath and against the firm muscles they hid. He would quickly sweep his crimson orbs over the seat, closing his eyes and sitting down after he approved of it. He was graceful and had rapid yet slow movements. If that made any sense, Kai did things at whatever speed he wanted, but still made it look like he couldn't care less. Rei was trying not to believe that Kai never did care, he wanted to unveil the mystery, not consume the lies that lay around Kai's appearance. He sat up straight yet relaxed. Eyes closed, legs and arms crossed and in his safe cocoon already.

The way he walked. That seduction under his determined movements that would appear almost lazy. Gracefulness was a burden he had to endure. Hips swayed slightly in an enchanting call. Once against his garments would move with their wearer, he was able to make even the cheapest thing look good. Though, Rei thought, nothing could compare to the beauty of the bluenette. He wondered if Kai did that on purpose, that he made every action powerful and sensual just to tease others, just to show he was better. But he knew that Kai hated that kind of attention…or any attention at all. His crimson orbs would snap open and an accusing 'spare-me-your-patheticness' glare would be sent to the watcher, which was commonly Rei. He had got used to the glares by now, in fact they just added to the appeal. How Kai could say so much whilst saying nothing at all.

That's what Rei would watch the most. Kai's movements, to try and figure out any ulterior motives. He had found at least, some little quirks to the cold character. When slightly tired or uninterested to an extent where he showed emotion, the bluenette would lightly run a hand through his hair. When amused or challenging he would raise an eyebrow and when more amused a lazy sort of half smile flitted across his features. Also when he was anxious he would bite his bottom lip and keep his eyes downcast.

What did go on in that mind? Rei trusted him for some reason, he felt safe yet knew there was something exciting and unpredictable around the corner. For all he knew, the bluenette could be a killer, a thief, anything. Yet he welcomed Kai with open arms. He was on the neko-jin's mind most of the time, he would be left wondering about Kai when he wasn't there. He found himself dreaming about him at night, which occurred more then once. Rei would be sitting down, reading and curled up in his chair when Kai would stalk in, arrogant and sexy as always. Rei would flicker his golden eyes up and smile to himself. Kai would notice and pull Rei to him. The neko-jin would blush immensely, closing his orbs softly as he felt the bluenette's lips press against his own. But that was just his dream, it never really happened, the only time had touched him was when they brush past each other or when he'd catch the neko whenever he fell. Which was often.

"Figured me out yet?"

Rei looked up from his book and smiled at the daily question. The bluenette didn't take any notice of the smile as he was sitting in his usual pose; arms and legs crossed with his eyes closed. "Not yet," he winked emphasising the yet "But I will"

"Hn"

Rei rolled his eyes and closed his book "Favourite word or something?"

"Not a word"

The ebony haired boy sweat dropped. Damn, he should know to be more specific by know or he'd just be made a fool of. "Alright, oh master of sarcasm. Is that your favourite sound?"

"No"

"Then what is?"

"The sound of you shutting up"

"……………" Rei gave a soft glare as Kai opened his eyes. He could see a hint of amusement in the rich red depths so he just smiled cheerfully and shook his head, getting up to walk into the kitchen. As he walked past the bluenette he let his eyes sweep modestly over the elder, turning his head he looked back to the kitchen door when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and he was pulled back against a warm body. Kai had stood up and was standing behind the neko-jin. Blushing from their close proximity, Rei turned to look at him.

Kai kept his face emotionless and leant forward, closer to the tiger. Rei felt his breathing became shallow and his face heat up more. "I intend to figure you out as well"

"What?" The Chinese stuttered, he was so close; he could feel the well-defined muscles underneath the phoenix's garments and the heat he radiated. His golden orbs looked at Kai's lips quickly and back up to the amused stare he was receiving.

"You heard"

"What do you mean by it?"

"Figure it out, you're supposed to enjoy mystery's"

With that Rei's wrist was freed of the grip and the neko-jin walked rather quickly into the kitchen and placed his slightly shaking body down on a seat. Letting out a trembling sigh Rei held his head in his hands. 'We were so close; I shouldn't let myself get affected by him. What did he mean by figure me out anyway?'

Don't misunderstand him, he loved Kai's company, he wanted the bluenette to be around him. Rei would gaze at the faceless pages of his books; Kai was a much deeper enigma then the ones exposed in any of them. Did he have family? Friends? A lover, perhaps? What lay behind those crimson eyes? What were they hiding, was it a painful memory, lost dreams, darkness? Why did he wander the streets? Why was he attacked? Millions of questions would whirl around the neko-jin's head until he felt nauseated from them.

Kai looked at his wound and nodded to himself that it was repairing well. Before, he wished that he was killed. That he could fully shred the fake and dark person that he was. It was like he didn't know how to do normal things, like laugh, cry or even give a genuine smile. Love was the fairytale, the happy ever after ending. He would never have a happy ending; he would be trapped in the dark tower forevermore. Gazing out of a broken window whilst the spiders slowly covered his abode with their silken poetry. The sun would shine, out of his reach, like a fire had spread across the sky as golden beams flew through the clouds and painted the sullen scenery beneath. The rain would hit the dirty windowpanes so it looked like black tears. Some would land in the obsolete room, and drown the bluenette in its dreary depression.

Oh countless knights in their bright heroic armour would battle for him. They'd leap about and charge at the dragon with their gleaming swords on their ferocious stallions. But every single one of them failed. They were fake as well. With their flashy smiles, their sharp weapons and sparkling-to-perfection armour. As the blood would be spilt around him, Kai slowly learnt not to care. Another drop of blood spent at his expense. Fools. He told them not to try and save him, he wanted to be like this. He'd been like it for so long he didn't know how to be any different. Why must everyone try to be heroes these days? Don't they know happily-ever-after and long-time-ago only existed in bittersweet daydreams and pretty little books? Saviours were not real, not to him at least. So everyday, the blood would grow more, the rich and royal red would fade into a rusty shade. The one majestic weapons would dull and lose their sparkle. Kai would look on, bored and faithless. Asking why everyone wanted to save him.

Of course, he knew why. Oh it was because he was attractive, handsome, and beautiful. He was no one's to hold dear and no one's to smile at. He was a pretty little thing. A perfect picturesque figure to have hanging off their arms. He didn't want that. He never asked to be saved. So many died for him until he cried their red liquid from his soulless eyes. After that he would learn never to cry again.

He used to adore fairytales when he was younger, playing with his friend as he pretended to be the knight-in-shining-armour. Kai used to love it. He didn't like fairytales as much now. He didn't want a hero, he wanted someone to understand, and he wanted some one who didn't see him as a possession. Didn't think that just because they banished the beast and conquered the fortress that they had the right to sweep him off his feet. He'd rather walk and stretch his legs. They would never assume that just because they saved him that he had to fall madly in love with them in return. He wanted someone curious and with a hidden light. Someone who understood but never understood him at the same time. Someone who wouldn't sigh and roll their eyes if he went cynical, but try to figure out what he meant. Someone who, if they saw him crying, would cry along with him. For no reason other then to help him through.

"Kai" a gentle voice came, with questions laced into the softly spoken words. The stoic male raised his head, having stared at his hand for some time. Rei sat beside him and passed him a book.

Seeing no response, Rei assumed there was a question wanting to be asked but Kai wouldn't ask it. "It's a book" Receiving a flat look, Rei smiled "Obviously, but I think you'd like it"

"Genre?"

"Fantasy, it's like a fairytale"

Kai raised an eyebrow; the cover was certainly not that of a fairytale. It was one that looked like it belonged in the bin, scratches and the spine weak; it was fragile to even hold. But he knew not to judge a book by its cover.

"I thought that you might appreciate the cover" Rei looked from the book to the elder "It's fragile, but mysterious. It doesn't make it self fake by cheer and shiny things" He smiled.

"You're saying that I'd appreciate the book because it looks like trash?"

Rei grinned cheekily at the hint of amusement he found in the rich orbs. "Of course not, you don't look like you belong in the trash"

"Then where do I belong?"

Rei was startled at the question, which was asked so slovenly "Where do you belong? I can't really say. You belong no where but where you want to be"

The silence erupted again and the ebony haired youth felt subordinate. He was nervous, as the silence wasn't one he would welcome. Kai actually wanted a proper answer for that question. "Kai. Well, I'll tell you where I've imagined you belonging. I've seen you in a forest, sitting by a lake and staring out into nothing. The wind would whip around you and leaves would float like feathers. But you'd still stay where you are, unaffected. I've seen you in front of a fire. That's all I could see. You and a fire in front of you. Your tending to the embers almost affectionally, your eyes burning with emotion as you loose your self in the bright flames."

Kai was deathly silent, staring at the flawed book.

"I've seen you by the sea, I've seen you lost in the clouds, I've seen you everywhere. But mostly…. I've seen you here. Because…. I don't think you've ever had a proper home before and-"

"That is none of your business"

"Kai? Let me finish" He smiled at the silence before continuing, "I don't know what's happened to you. I don't know why you are the way you are. I don't know when the Tsar Nicholas II abdicated from the throne but what I do know, is that…. that if you wanted to…you could belong here"

"10th March 1917"

"Huh?" Was the neko's intellectual reply

"He abdicated on the 10th March 1917"

"Oh!" Rei smiled and brought a magazine out of a rack "Thanks" He turned a few of the glossy pages and got a pen "It's the only thing left in the crossword" He jotted 'march' down before looking up and seeing a lazy smirk on the bluenette's lips. "So what do you say?"

The Russian looked down and opened the book, sliding his hand over the yellowed pages and reading the first few words "A long time ago, in a land far away. There lived one person who was seen as perfect, beautiful and secretive. Trapped within a building by obscured darkness. Defeat would wallow at that person's feet as they casted another black rose through the tarnished window, watching it as it landed in the shadowed water beneath. 'One day, my prince will come' it was a lie."

Looking up, he tilted his head slightly at the Chinese who laughed in response "Knew it would interest you. Listen Kai, I want to help you, I want to-"

"Rescue me. That's what you want to do"

"Nope" A fang slipped over the soft lips as Rei gazed at him "I want to know you, but I want you to rescue yourself. Why are you so cynical? What's happened?…None of my business I know. But can you at least tell me if you have family? Or your last name even?"

What Kai said next striked horror into the golden heart beating inside of Rei's chest and casted a shadow over the bright day. "Hiwatari"

"You're a Hiwatari!" The ebony haired male shrieked, mouth open in astonishment.

Kai gritted his teeth and made to storm out of the room, but Rei shot up and held onto his arm "Get off!"

"Wait! Please…I…Why didn't you say?"

"Why do you think!" Kai hissed, attempting to shake Rei's hand off.

"No! Stop running Kai" Crimson eyes stared into golden ones "Yeah, I figured part of you out. You run when things get too hard in a way that you can't fix. In other words, your emotions. You run from them."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Shh" The neko-jin moved a hand up to cup one of the bluenette's cheeks, running a thumb along the smooth skin. "It's ok, Kai. I do it as well sometimes"

"I'm a Hiwatari, why do you still care?"

"Because, I sense something different and unique about you, you're not like him"

Kai remained silent; eyebrows furrowed and scowl on his face. He wanted to hit Rei's hand away, he wanted to shut out the neko-jin and block the light that Rei was. But another part of him wanted to embrace the light. He was confused as to what to do.

Rei was still running his hand along Kai's skin, in comforting gesture. Hiwatari was not a liked name. Voltaire, who had died around two months ago, did many vile and treacherous things. They were family known for wealth and power and also their cruelty. Rei didn't know if Kai's parents were like that, but Hiwatari was a vindictive name to hold. Then why was Kai living on the streets? Why wasn't he living in some mansion and why was so unlike how people assumed him to be?

"Trust you" Rei murmured, feeling exhausted as he buried his head in Kai's chest "I figure one mystery about you out and you create another for me"

Kai blinked in slight shock. His mouth partly open and arms by his sides. Was Rei like everyone else and only lusted after him? People had been kind and generous before but none so like the Chinese, could Kai trust him. Or would he just be betrayed and heartbroken? But…he was so different to the others. The neko-jin, quite forgetting where he was, closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the warmth. The Russian frowned and placed his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders and pushed him back gently.

Golden orbs snapped open in surprise "Oh! Oh…I'm sorry Kai, I felt sleepy and you were warm and…just sorry"

"Hn"

Taking that as a 'Your forgiven' Rei grinned and shrugged "So you're Kai Hiwatari. It doesn't matter, I still trust you, even after what your grandfather did-"

"Don't call him my grandfather! He's nothing but a name" His crimson depths flashed with anger and settled into steely resentment. The neko-jin dropped the subject, knowing he had got his message across and that Kai didn't want to discuss it any further.

XPXPXPXP

What was it about him?

Was it the smile that never appeared?

Was it the way he was unaffected about most things?

Was it the way his eyes concealed so many memories?

Or was it just the way he was meant to be?

Rei sighed. He was drawn to the dark youth. He knew that from day one. Whenever he persuaded Kai to let him change his bandages, it would be adopted with a healthy blush and an annoyed Russian. He always waited until Rei had finished but the Chinese could tell that the phoenix was getting aggravated. He also knew he was attracted to him. His neko side kicked in and he would sometimes flirt like mad, full of confidence. Infuriated that Kai would ignore him. He thought Rei was acting just like the others, little did he know that it was something neko-jin's did when infatuated with someone they cared about.

It was happening now, the ebony haired boys eyes were focused on the bluenette, fixed on him and his every move. Rei would move his head to the side in interest with a small smile on his face. Looking from under his eyelids, it was one of those times he forgot that he was a sweet innocent Chinese male, instead he was full of confidence. Kai noticed the small lapses in Rei's personality after a while. But he really couldn't care, especially since he was reading the book Rei had borrowed him. Luckily, cats have patience when it comes to watching something. So Rei didn't get frustrated. He was lightly biting on one of his finger nails as Kai read.

The bluenette looked up at the neko-jin and smirked, shaking his head and going back to his book. Rei sighed and got up, his neko wearing off, but as he walking gracefully past Kai his heightened senses caught the bluenette's sensual aroma and Rei stopped in his tracks. Breathing deeply he turned around and looked down at the Russian. Did he just smell…lust?

The neko-jin shook his head and got the mail from the letterbox before sitting back down. He flickered an interested look at Kai and smiled. The corners of the bluenette's lips were, just slightly raised at the corners. Rei bit his bottom lip and grinned even more. "So you have a secret smile?"

"What?"

"You have a secret smile"

"It must be secret if I don't even know about it" The words were spoken emotionlessly but the amusement was shown by the risen eyebrow.

"Kai…do….do you trust me?"

The Russian frowned and didn't answer; he looked at a page in the book but wasn't reading it. He was thinking. The ebony haired boy fidgeted, why did he have to ask such demanding questions at random? He shouldn't have asked that, it was wrong of him. Even though he didn't know what, but the bluenette had problems with trust after all he did say trust is nothing but a word.

"What is trust?"

Rei stared at him, contemplating the answer "Well, it's something you feel…"

"But how do we know that the person who named that feeling was feeling the same thing? For all we know what he named trust is actually something different."

"Uh…" He currently couldn't believe the length of the sentence the bluenette had just said. Even when he did speak it wasn't for long, but it was always important. "I don't know, we just have to tru-"

Kai smirked.

"Trust him" Rei finished, laughing to himself. "Kai…trust is a feeling where you…well you feel towards a person or thing that you'd be able to depend on…. like if you went away and left your pet behind, you'd know it would be safe because you left it with someone you trust…it's hard to explain"

"The most innocent things in this world are hard to explain"

Rei smiled "You sure know some deep things"

"Not deep, just truth"

Rei smiled even more "You are such a mystery"

Kai stayed silent, closing the book thoughtfully and looking towards Rei. "Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what the phrase black plastic wings means?"

"Yes. Black for darkness and difference, plastic for fake and wings as a symbol of flying free. Why?"

"……." Kai bit his bottom lip and looked at the floor, Rei knew he was anxious and scooted closer.

"You can tell me if you want Kai, I'm not going to force you," He stated soothingly 'Even though I am dying to know!'

"Did you by any chance see my back when you healed me?"

"Not really I was too concentrated on-" The neko-jin stopped himself from saying your chest "The bandaging"

Kai paused before taking his long sleeved jacket off and pulled his top off underneath it. Rei blushed various shades of pink and red. Kai rolled his eyes with half a smirk and turned around. Rei, who was currently using his willpower not to drool, looking at his back and had to resist licking his lips at the sight. He gasped, however, when he caught sight of two black tattoos that were designed like wings on his back. Stopping about half way down his back and starting on his shoulder blades. There was Japanese lettering in-between the wings travelling down Kai's spine. Rei hissed and bit his bottom lip that must have hurt like hell. He gingerly reached out a hand and traced the lettering with his fingers. Using his other hand to gentle massage Kai's left shoulder. Kai resisted a shiver. The neko-jin blinked away some tears before asking in a quaky voice "Who?"

"Voltaire"

"Why?"

"………….."

The ebony haired boy sighed; he thought he was getting somewhere too.

"I honestly don't know why" Kai muttered. Rei lowered his eyes before wrapping his arms around the elder from behind. Kai froze at the touch.

"Shh, its ok Kai." He nuzzled the area between the Russian's shoulder blades and hugged him closer, wanting to somehow take some of Kai's pain away. The two toned bluenette didn't know what to do again. Hesitantly he relaxed his shoulders and turned his head to the side. Rei had his golden depths shut, his cheek resting against Kai's back.

"I don't want sympathy"

"I know, but this is a hug" He grinned against the pale skin "It isn't sympathy it's….um…nice!"

"You think this is nice?"

Rei laughed and nodded. Kai shook his head, the neko-jin was a strange character, he was so different from everyone else. He was an optimistic person while Kai was more of a pessimist. He looked down at his chest where the neko's hands were clasped. Had he made the first step to becoming real?

Rei grinned even more. Kai had a secret smile. But he had yet to see it.

So maybe, things would work out for him.

Or maybe, things would turn for the worst.

After all, their lives were not fairytales. Happily ever after was not promised, anything could happen.

**Insanewelshangel**: Yay an update! So did you guys like? Obviously there's been some hint dropping on the way, I'm just trying to get to the part where the plot thickens. Thanks for al my reviews!And thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Love

**Insanewelshangel**: I'm so late! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I love you all. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!

Anyway, boy I am lucky to be on…well I can't say the internet because it kind of isn't O.o I am missing my Cherub so much I think I'm going emo over her XD Oh great, and if I'm not depressed enough as it is a song that never ever fails to make me cry has just come on. Wah cherrruuuuubbbbb…. anyway back to the topic, my sister has gone out clubbing so I was able to finish off this chapter. I am very lucky to be able to do so, so I'm taking my chance to update now!

Oh man this song always kills me. I need a hug so bad.

**Disclaimer**: D! Anyway Beyblade © Aoki Takao. I FAIL AT LIFE! Um, I mean, please read on : D!

* * *

His eyes stared fixedly onto that one boring spot on his ceiling, his blanket writhed and wrapped around his lower body as he skilfully suppressed a yawn. Rei's head was swimming-_drowning_- in thoughts of Kai. At first he felt sick, disgusted by the idea of a relative condemning a relative. Then, he felt pity and sorrow for the tainted man in his house. Now he didn't know what to think. He did know one thing though, and that was whenever he thought of those wings, so real it looked like they might take flight, he felt bile rising in his throat. The soundless screams and agonisingly racking sobs that surrounded those tattoos was enough to make Rei want to run away.

His fatigued eyes travelled to his window, slightly amused at how when the curtains were drawn shut across the window, it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie due to the street light trying to pool in from outside. The mysteries, the sins, the truths from the lies; everything became so much more deeper. He hated to admit it but the more he learnt about Kai, the more he became confused. Kai. Even the name sounded surreal at the moment. Rei thought it either sounded like redemption, or losing faith.

Rei also thought he was looking into it too much and should get some damn sleep.

It was strange living with the bluenette, everything Rei had ever thought or even known before was being questioned, all because of that one person. No, he was much better then a simple mortal, Rei contemplated. Kai was like the god that had made mortals', so while his creation lived in false hope, he never could. He knew what would happen; distrust, arguments, wars and too much pride. He knew it all; Rei was just one of the unintelligent pawns on the giant chessboard the world was. Kai was the king of the game, but he didn't like it. It was almost as though he took punishment willingly just to take away some of the guilt--what guilt, Rei didn't know.

Is it worth it?

…

Is he worth it?

…

_Stop; Rewind. _

_Killer. That's the one that stuck in their heads. The ones that made them run._

"_Figured me out yet?"_

_Perfect; Play._

"Just who are you exactly?" Rei sighed, his brows furrowing in contemplation, the dark thoughts consuming him at the equally dark hour. 'And what is it about you I can't stop thinking about?'

Oh, you honestly don't know yet?

It's because he's not normal. It's because he's different and cursed. It's because those lips with splashes of red and a tint of corruption haunt your mind because you want to feel them against your own.

It's because he is a possession, and you can claim him.

Rei quickly turned his lamp on, as the shadows seemed to grow. They retreated quickly and hid away, dancing in the frozen moonlight that only the dead could ever walk in.

_It's because he is a monster._

XOXOXO

It's funny how the simplest and most innocently started conversations are the ones you'll always remember. What you hold your breath and wish with all your might to just be a friendly talk without awkwardness suddenly turns into a downward spiral of confusion and you're searching for a way out. Just one normal question, asked every day all around the world, could have the worst answer pass imagination.

"Didn't you get much sleep last night?"

Kai shook his head negatively.

"How come?" Rei took a sip of his orange juice and sat down at the breakfast bar beside Kai.

"I was busy"

"Oh, well at least you did something productive then, eh? Would you like to go anywhere today?"

Rei asked it everyday, he didn't know why he bothered but he always did. Kai would always just respond with a risen eyebrow though, meaning no.

"Yes"

The younger one smiled and nodded enthusiastically "Well, where to? Do you want to go on your own?" He added as an afterthought, he felt suddenly sad once he finished his sentence. Kai wasn't a baby, he didn't need Rei with him but that didn't mean the neko-jin didn't want to get to know him better.

Kai shifted his contemplating scarlet gaze from the patch of bright sunlight onto him and looked into the golden orbs, "Never mind, I don't really want to go now"

"Oh" Rei stared down at the linoleum countertop of the bar, absentmindedly tracing the patterns. Maybe it was because he came across to strong?

"It's just that…"

He looked up; a glimmer of hope in his eyes "Just that…?"

Kai didn't answer. Rei sighed, he should have known better then to push the bluenette into answering. He got up, taking a semi-wet cloth and wiped the counter's down with it, sweeping any crumbs onto his hand before placing them in the bin.

"I…"

Rei turned around and walked back to him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder with a calm smile, letting him know he didn't have to carry on but he could if he wanted to.

"I… it's not a good idea"

Rei kept his smile in place but mentally he was frowning 'Why the sudden change?' "Oh ok, it's probably for the best it's supposed to be raining later" He added with a scrunched up face.

Kai spoke up "For someone who _tries_ understand the misunderstood, you are hypocritical" Rei didn't miss the sarcasm on that 'tries' bit. He frowned.

"Eh?"

"The rain" Kai explained "Is misunderstood" He pushed back his chair and stood from the table, avoiding that patch of light he was inspecting as though he didn't want to taint it, he didn't want to blemish something so amazing. Rei quickly caught up to the strange male and looked for something to say. To his surprise, Kai beat him to it "Tell me, do you like spiders?"

Rei did his best to hide his grimace but obviously failed "Ok, no, I don't"

"Why?"

"They're creepy…their legs and the way they crawl so fast across the room when you least expect it. And they feast on blood! Even if they are annoying flies, but still-"

"Have you ever seen a spider making a web?"

Rei blinked at the quietly spoken question, shaking his head. "No, on TV but not in real life"

"If you did?" Silence. "Well next time you see a spider building a web, just watch it"

"I don't understand"

"When you watch, and don't talk, you will"

Rei moved his hand down, across Kai's shoulder blade and down his spine, where those cursed wings were. The bluenette tensed up and stared dead ahead. "Don't touch me" _Don't touch them_

Rei felt a slice of pain shooting through his chest at the angry voice "I'm sorry"

Kai said nothing and walked ahead, looking as though he knew where he wanted to go even though he just wanted to get away. Rei clenched his fist by his side, pushing away the numb pain and calling out to the retreating figure.

"Kai! Wait, I really am sorry"

He looked behind and shrugged "Are you going to stand there all day?" Rei continued peering at the ground as though it would give him all he ever wanted. Kai grunted and ran a hand through his two toned hair "Are you in love with the floor or something?"

"Not the floor, no" He answered before his brain caught up with his words. As soon as he heard the heavy silence, Rei snapped a hand over his mouth, blushing and turned, pausing before walking away. Kai stared after him.

"Rei?" The boy in question stopped uncertainly "Love…" Rei bit his bottom lip, continuing even as he felt the metallic taste of blood "Isn't real. It's a lie; I've given up on it. Don't mention that word again."

He couldn't even manage a nod before fleeing to the safety of the kitchen.

XOXOXO

Rei curled up under his blankets, feeling oddly cold. 'He doesn't believe in it…he doesn't believe in it…he doesn't believe in it!' He frowned, scrunching up his eyes to stop any tears that might spill. He hated crying, it was worse than rain. 'There's nothing I can do…is there? There has to be something, I can't just let it slip by without a fight!'

What could he exactly do? The person he had fallen in love with didn't love him back, but he still had to act like nothing was wrong. He decided to stay optimistic and keep working at making Kai a more trusting person. That was the plan. Of course, plans don't always go to plan.

Kai sighed, snapping his book shut across the hall to Rei's bedroom. He had picked up on some of the muffled sobs radiating from there and felt an uneasy twisting in his stomach because of it. All he really knew was that Rei was happy, not sincerely 24/7 happy, but in general. A fire of protection swelled up in his chest as he wondered what hurt the neko-jin, then decided it was none of his business anyway. He was relieved the crying had stopped at least. The blanket was pooled in his lap as he rested against the headboard of his bed; the curtains open so the streetlights would share some of their luminosity with him. Wondering just what the hell he was doing, he stepped out of his bed and out of his room, only looking back to glare at the sky. Pausing outside Rei's door, standing still as he listened for any sounds from within the room. He lowered his cerise orbs to the door handle, reaching his hand out for it. He heard a cough from within the room and sharply withdrew his hand like it had touched the fire of hell.

He scowled to himself, spinning around on his heel and making to march back into his own room. He was too quick to trust the Chinese youth, that's what his mind told him. Yet Kai felt like he shouldn't agree, maybe if he tried a test to see whether he really could trust the boy? Yes, that's what he would do. He stopped, not far from Rei's door and pondered on what he could possibly tell him.

"Kai?"

The bluenette stepped back, snapping out of his daydreaming quickly. Looking up he saw a shocked Rei quickly rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, uh you can't sleep either?"

Kai went to shake his head but stopped himself, he was tired, he wanted to go back to bed but that look Rei gave him was clearly begging the answer would be 'No I can't sleep either' The sunny orbs were red and sore, and his stomach twisted uncomfortably again.

"Kai?"

"_Kai? Help me! Kai!" _The bluenette's eyes widened and his head seared with pain _"Kai? Kai please!"_ With a gasp he felt himself bumping into the wall, placing a hand on his forehead the red-eyed boy closed his orbs, lowering his head and gritting his teeth. Not now, why now?

"Kai!" Rei shook his shoulders, crouching before him with a confused and scared look "Are you alright?"

"H-hn" He replied, pushing himself off the floor "Just vertigo" He explained. Rei nodded but didn't seem too sure.

"Want to get a hot drink?" Rei questioned, flicking some ebony hair from his eyes and bouncing uncertainly on the balls of his feet "Look like you need it"

Not giving an answer as usual, he just followed the tanned youth down the stairs, his slim silhouette leading the way. Kai found his eyes tracing the neko-jin once more, he really was good looking. He frowned at his thoughts and sighed, watching as Rei flicked the kitchen lights on and dimmed them to a softer light. He started singing lowly to a not-so-well known song, and filled the kettle. Kai took his seat and closed his blood red depths, wondering why those memories were starting to flood his brain again. Of course he knew the answer deep down, but he didn't want to accept it.

The neko-jin nodded slightly to his song, fingers tapping gently on the work surface. He wondered how bad he looked then, hair all over the place and it must have been obvious he was crying, yet Kai said nothing about it and for that he was grateful.

"Rei"

The younger jumped at the sudden voice and spun around with a smile "Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something"

"Ok" Rei padded over to the breakfast bar and sat down, clasping his hands on the table before him and tilting his head to the side

"You wanted to know why I'm running away from where I 'live'?"

Rei nodded slowly, he couldn't appear too curious otherwise it would throw the elder off. The slight rustling of his pyjama bottoms and shirt was the only sound to fill the intense atmosphere he tried so vainly to ignore, moving to sit and settle himself comfortably.

Kai was pointlessly drawing something with his finger on the table surface; Rei noticed the stiffness of the elder's shoulders and how it appeared that he was summoning up the best way to tell Rei something without saying too much. "It's all because of one being," He broke off quickly, sighing and leaning back in his chair. Rei felt filthy as soon as Kai's eyes locked with his own and nervously bit his sleeve "One being who can make an infinite amount of others see disgrace and error. He tells them of someone who deserves everything he got, in the worst way"

"I don't understand"

Kai's lips curled just the faintest, into some sort of bitter smirk "It's possible to die of guilt"

Rei stared at the person opposite him, head starting to hurt from the riddles that not even his arbiter mind could fathom. He felt as though he needed a pause button, so he could step back and breath, and to stop the increasing thud and pleas of 'give up' from his heart. Kai was on constant play, he wouldn't stop, fast forward or rewind, he just carried on. Regardless of who was trying to keep up with him, no matter who shot back up as soon as they fell even though their knees were scraped to catch up with him or who called his name, no one mattered when he had forever.

"Kai, I-"

"Don't understand. I know" He reached forward and took hold of Rei's hand. The neko-jin's eyes widened, a warmth tingling though his skin at the contact, was it a dream, it must be? Kai ignored Rei's reactions and flipped the hand over so the palm faced the heavens.

"Eh? Are you reading my palm?"

"Yes, you're going to have three and a half children and a pet chicken" Kai remarked. Rei gasped and looked quickly at his hand, looking up from his search when he felt Kai's calm gaze on him once again. "Idiot" He said loftily in an almost fond voice, an eyebrow poised in what Rei hoped to be amusement. "I'm not reading your palm" He continued, his voice lower and soft. The hair on the back of Rei's neck stood on end.

"No?" Rei cleared his throat, sure it hadn't always been that high "Ah, what…what are you doing then?"

Kai's fingers slid against Rei's palm, inspecting, touching, and demanding and all with silence. Rei's breath caught in his throat, cold sweat starting to build on his back and making his flimsy shirt stick to his skin, he hastily wetted his lips following Kai's movements with his eyes. "Nothing"

"E-eh?"

"I'm not doing anything, do you want me to?" His voice came out husky.

Rei could have fallen over at that question asked in that voice. He swallowed hard, mind frantically searching for something to say but it was to busy running around in circles going 'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god' at the moment. "W-want you to?"

Kai smirked when Rei's voice raised several notches higher again; he stopped his movements, leaving his hand on top of Rei's and looking intently at him. The Chinese boy noticed the lack of distance between them all of a sudden, all he would have to do was lurch forward and up and their lips would meet. Then he would certainly die, either from disbelief he had just done that or by Kai, whichever one got him first. So he decided to stay frozen and look like an idiot instead.

"Have you ever regretted something so much you want to forget all about it?"

"Ah, yes..." Rei ducked his head "When I was younger, in school I slipped on the wet floor, it had been raining, and I landed right onto a girl who ended up tumbling into the teacher who fell over and tipped her coffee into the fish bowl" He sighed painfully "The class hated me for killing the fish"

Kai looked like he had a hard time restraining himself from slapping the younger across the head. Instead he moved his hands to cover his face, leaning into the table. When Rei looked up he couldn't help but smile upon seeing the bluenette's exasperation. His sunny eyes twinkled when he noticed Kai's cheek higher than usual, it meant he was smiling; Rei's heartbeat became faster. He moved forward and pulled Kai's hand away from his face, leaning in to grin.

Rei made some weird noise between a sob and a laugh and reached over to pull Kai into a hug, arms wrapping around his neck with Rei's head burrowing into the elder's shoulder. Only one thought was spinning around in his head 'he smiled' a smile was worth a thousand and one words. It could tell and hide a person's feelings and stories. A smile could promise eternity or break the vow of forever. Whatever a smile means to a person, there is one thing that every one agrees on; smiles are important. They confuse people, they make complete strangers become happy, they hurt. For Rei, who had never seen Kai actually smile, it was important. For Rei, a smile means the most sincere reaction for contentment. Kai smiling around Rei meant he liked it when he was with him.

Kai let go of his breath, staring ahead at the wall in front of him. He was getting used to the spontaneity that was Rei, though he shouldn't be. He shouldn't allow himself to become close because he'd only end up destroying the smaller boy in the end. Just like he had destroyed --

"Rei. Off"

Blushing, Rei sat back like he had been burnt, playing with the bottom of his shirt until he remembered the long forgotten kettle with the hot water waiting patiently for him. With a cry he leapt up and focused his trembling hands on making two decent cups of tea. "I want to ask you a question now" He placed a cup in front of Kai and sat down, curling his hands around his own warm cup. "Have _you_ ever seen a spider making a web?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"And?" Kai echoed.

Rei pouted "And, what did you think?"

Kai smirked "Find out for yourself when you see one"

Rei scrunched up his face and flickered his sight to the clock. The time was dragging rather spectacularly as he pondered what on earth he would learn out of watching a spider. Spiders are disgusting creatures and they were ugly in everything they do, Rei concluded that Kai was just trying to make him look like an idiot. Although the look the bluenette gave him told Rei he wasn't hoping to make the younger look like a fool. Rei suddenly felt tired from all the late night thinking and rested his head atop the cool surface that he contently sighed onto. He could feel Kai looking at him, but kept his eyes closed, waiting for the bluenette to do something.

As Kai gazed at the ebony haired boy, he found a strange unwelcomed feeling overcoming him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. No, it couldn't be _that_ feeling. He wanted to pray to God that it wasn't _that_ feeling but knew better than to ask God for help.

-

_Love is such a fragile thing. One word uttered hatefully and a heart breaks. A set of footsteps becoming fainter and a door slammed shut and your world dies._

_One knife, one cut and you find peace and you can finally smile._

_That's all he ever wanted. To smile.

* * *

_

**Insanewelshangel**: I'm going to say it again: I am really sorry for the lateness! I am speechless, here's a stick please beat me across the head with it! Poke me in anger or something! I honestly didn't know I hadn't updated in **that **long.

Sorry times infinity! D:

This type of story, I have to get in an 'wahhh' mood because I know what's coming up and what not, but it was no problem after learning my dear YunHo is ill, so get well soon oppa! Fighting! Oh and I'm aware some of this chapter has 'wtf?' moment's it's supposed to. Are you confused about the chapter? Yes, I meant for that as well. : D well not really but…meep.

And I'm really worried right now because I don't really have the internet, I have this weird thingy that acts like a substitute…so I don't even know if this story will be updated or not. O.o as long as it doesn't get lost and end up on a different site.

Oh and thank you for all those shiny reviews! ♥ XD


	4. Cemetery Gates

**Insanewelshangel**: ………..♥

Over 50 reviews…I love you. You're all nuts 8D And you're all so nice. No one hit me across the head with a stick or anything.

**Disclaimer**: I took some references from different fairytales, they're recognisable and don't belong to me. If they did then I'd be rich enough to wear socks. My feet are bloody cold.

* * *

When he was younger, and heard the old tales of Happily Ever After and Once Upon A Time, Rei would fall asleep and dream of such fairytales happening to him. He would be the knight in shining armour and would climb strands of gold to rescue the princess from the dragon. He would be the poor orphan boy to pull the sword from the stone. He would be the hero. Unfortunately, as children grow older, they forget how great it was to simply imagine a different world, where you could fly and never worry about falling. They no longer lie flat on their back on the overgrown grass, barefoot and staring up at the sky and laughing with their friend about the shapes of the clouds. 

_Look, there's a rabbit—Oh, and a train!_

_Where? I just see Neverland._

Why was it so hard to find Neverland and tigers in the sky now? When did he stop believing that Peter Pan would appear at his window one night and ask him to become a lost boy? When did he stop staring vainly at the sea, hoping to see a mermaid? It is a time adults want to go back to –their childhood—just so they can believe in such silly things again. Now, if someone said 'I just saw a fairy!' Rei wouldn't believe them, and would reply with 'Fairies don't exist, they're not real'

Then…why do some adults believe in angels? If it's so easy to tell a child that Fairies and Peter Pan isn't real, why do they say they have a guardian angel, when they are just as make believe as Neverland? Adults didn't seem to understand that it is real, because Neverland is the place where children dream and believe before their innocence gets snatched away by the world. Rei often caught himself daydreaming about his childhood. When he hadn't heard of drugs or murder or terrorists or been afraid of people a certain religion because the newspapers told him to. Back when his day just revolved around catching a new insect and maybe playing a trick or two with his friends.

Vampires, werewolves, ghouls and things that go bump in the night- they were all in the past. Now it was about bills to pay, taxes, finding a decent job where you don't feel like wishing you weren't alive. Rei was lucky and unlucky in that his age was where he could still hold on just the slightest to Neverland but knew his grip was slipping everyday. Instead of being awed by tales of deities and miracles (which he only thought about as a child for about seven minutes because there were places to be explored and girls to scare) he now thought them over and concluded it was just another story—a fairytale.

But, when he found Kai, it was like finding a piece of Neverland. Kai was a fairytale personified. But, he wasn't the sweet, heroic tales that mothers and fathers told their precious babies before tucking them in. He was the fairytales that were never read. The dark, shadowed stories about a lifetime of looking through a window in a tower and wishing for a knight to come save you. The fairytales people didn't want to hear.

Rei never asked Kai what he believed in. Kai didn't seem the sort to make believe or dream. Rei frowned at that, it most be horrible to never dream. To never escape. The ebony haired boy wondered if he was selfish, he wanted to keep hold of Kai forever because Kai allowed him to believe in fairytales again, he made Rei think about Happily Ever After and True Love--even though Kai didn't believe in it. Rei could still dream though, right?

The neko-jin tucked the runaway strands of ebony behind his ear and gazed critically at the floor length mirror currently showing his reflection. Kai was seated on the bed behind him, reading a book. He was only there because Rei needed help in choosing an outfit and wouldn't leave Kai alone until he got the bluenette's approval. Upon seeing Kai still interested in his book, Rei glowered and stomped back to the bathroom to try something else on. The elder boy sighed, rather patiently, and shut the book with a sharp snap.

"Why does it matter how you look?"

"Because, today is a day I…nargh stupid trousers…have to go somewhere important and ….ugh…I want to look presenta-oh bugger! I need to lose weight! That's it!" Kai merely raised an eyebrow as Rei trudged back into the room, tugging at the zip of his trousers hastily, making no progress through his harsh actions "No more chocolate for me, its just salad from now on, and I have to go to the gym and exercise! How could I let myself go? Ugh! Stupid things! Fit!"

Kai watched the boy steadily lose his patience until he flung himself onto the bed in anger, ranting about having a big butt and that he 'shouldn't have had that extra biscuit' while still tugging at the zip pathetically. Kai, looking bored, bent over Rei and shook his head.

The younger pouted "What?"

"You are stupid"

"What?" Rei repeated, only this time he sounded offended instead of immature.

Kai smirked slightly "You are not 'fat' at all, except for your head, but that has nothing to do with weight."

Rei nudged Kai's side with his elbow and sat up. He tugged at the zip again, with calm movements this time, and sprung up to gaze at himself once more "Ah, perfect!" Kai went back to reading, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. A while later, Rei finally declared he was done and spread his arms out and turned slowly. "How do I look?"

Wondering why he was even wasting his time, Kai flicked his red eyes up and grunted in some sort of approval. Rei smiled, nervously smoothing his black long-sleeved jacket down and fingering the buttons that blended in with the material. In all honesty, he did look fine. Black trousers, black jacket, white shirt –though that was hardly visible- and one silver dangly earring with a cross on the end.

"Black?" It was a rare colour to see on the boy.

"Hmm" Rei sat down once more on the crispy bed sheets and anxiously bit the edge of his sleeve "I'm going to the cemetery…and…I…well I hate going on my own, it makes me feel so lonely and so, um-"

Kai cocked an eyebrow and Rei released what could only be described as an uneasy giggle "You want me to join you" It wasn't a question but Rei nodded meekly, ducking his head as though he had done something wrong.

"You don't have to if you don't want to! I'm not forcing you or anything, you can do whatever you want and-"

"Whatever," Kai interrupted, standing and opening the door "All you have to do is ask. I'm not a charity case. I want to pay you back somehow, even if it's just by walking somewhere"

"Ok so," Rei swung his arms to and fro before clapping them together once and letting them drop to his sides "Let's go!" Pausing only to grab an umbrella, the prepared flowers and his house keys, Rei quickly marched out of the room with Kai following not too far behind.

The walk was silent as per usual. Nothing new and exciting. Rei was alright with that because anything new from Kai followed with Rei trying to figure things out and then get a headache. The sunny eyed male gripped the umbrella tightly as though it was a life line, all the lovely weather was now disappearing into rain and wind and cold hands. Speaking of cold hands, Rei had a sneaky suspicion his would be blue by the time they returned home. Either Kai was a mind reader or Rei showed his discomfort more than he first thought as the bluenette took the bundle of flowers and white umbrella off Rei soundlessly, and then smirked as an explanation when Rei shot him a surprised look. Rei smiled brightly and immediately rubbed his hands together in a vain attempt to warm them up.

"It's not too far, just pass the school and up the hill" Rei broke the silence and cupped his hands over his mouth to blow warm, moist air onto them. If Kai had found just one thing out about Rei, it was that he was terribly sensitive to the weather.

Kai mildly wondered why Rei just didn't drive, that is until they had to cross the street and he caught Rei glaring after the vehicle that had just sped past. Rei automatically reached out and tugged on Kai's sleeve as they crossed the road. He supposed it wasn't a good thing that Kai didn't shrug him off, because even though Kai didn't say 'don't touch me' he didn't respond any other way either. Why would he? It wasn't as though they were madly in love. Still when the ebony haired male realised his hand was still gripping Kai's sleeve, he couldn't help but smile and think of how he'd get a glare if Kai saw him smiling. The glares and scowls amused the neko-jin for the most part now, because they were part of Kai's normal expressions and didn't come across as negatively as the words led to believe.

"I'm so bloody cold!" Rei muttered bitterly, shooting a furtive glance at Kai who, as ever, looked indifferent. The bluenette glanced at Rei and looked back ahead with a twinkle in his eye. The action made the tanned youth's insides feel warm but it didn't do anything for his outside "I miss the sun" He said grumpily, eyeing up Kai's nearest arm like it was a special delicacy.

"Complaining doesn't help"

"Oh! I know that," Rei beamed, then swooped in and locked his arm around Kai's, relishing in the body heat emitting from the elder "But it makes me feel better"

If Kai had any objections to Rei being clingy he didn't voice them. If it would actually shut the boy up then Kai would willingly sacrifice the feeling in his arm. Narrowing his rouge eyes, he could make out the beginnings of a large black set of gates. In truth, cemeteries aren't always depressing or scary, like people think. They are actually calm, serene places and are more often then not very scenic. Rei considered Kai was like a cemetery. There was a gate--to stop people knowing him, there was death but also life, they were haunting but had a sense of safety--like there was someone looking over you, and it was where heaven touched earth. All in all: Misunderstood.

The large gates were padlocked and for a moment Kai thought they would have to head back until Rei steered off to the side of the foreboding gates to where a smaller gate was swung open. "That one is only used for cars. Stops people coming here and doing stupid things" Rei explained, nodding at the padlock and walking down the main pathway.

About thirty feet away was a war memorial and a grand large statue of an angel. The angel's face was lying upon a stone block and its arms strung around it protectively, the names of fallen men carved upon the stone the angel graced, its form of one greatly sorrowed. Its face was slightly worn but still full of raw beauty of delicacy that angels are known for. The robes carved so it appeared as though the wind was dancing by, the curls upon the angel's head rippled elegantly. It was clearly a female, which was oddly laughable. Weren't women always seen as evil in most religions? And now, here was a replica, acting like a saviour of the souls roaming the cemetery. How ironic.

Kai slowed his footsteps as though reluctant to move further and a deep scowl etched itself onto his lips.

Rei looked back and forth Kai and the angel, from a cynical glare to stone still eyes. He frowned curiously "Something wrong? Is the angel bothering you?" He joked, it was a weak joke and he knew it.

Kai made a 'feh' noise and gestured for Rei to continue, holding up the umbrella like he'd use it if Rei didn't do what he said. Mockingly raising his hands in defence, Rei teetered off the path and walked upon the soft, squishy grass between various graves until meeting his destination. Rei crouched down, picked up the small pot that would hold the flowers and disappeared to refill it with non-muddy water. Kai idly twisted the umbrella in one hand as he waited for his companion's return. He glanced at the headstone and read 'Ami Satchou 1941-2006' was she his grandmother? The name wasn't Chinese but he never knew Rei's family background after all.

"She was my neighbour" Rei explained on his return.

The bluenette didn't react in any other way but holding out the flowers. The other nimbly placed the pot down and crouched again at the foot of the grave. Kai's eyes kept drifting back to the angel, her eyes turned towards where they were. He had to congratulate whoever modelled her. She really did look as though she was watching their every move, protecting the fallen ones that lay sleeping in their permanent beds of wood and dirt. She looked like a distraught mother, and all of these graves contained just another of her still born. He ducked his head and avoided the statue's gaze. Rei was too busy sorting out the flowers.

Clearing his throat, Kai spoke quietly "I'm just going for a walk"

Rei looked up with a smile "Ok, I'll be right here" Watching Kai walk away, Rei turned to the statue and cocked his head to the side. With a slight pout, he shrugged and returned to his work. Rei felt safe here. The statue made him feel safe and shielded from harm. Pushing it out of his mind, he pulled a clean tissue from his pocket and wiped the dust from the plain headstone, working hard to remove parts of dead grass from the foot of it. He did all of this with a sad smile. He came every month to bring new flowers and clean the headstone of his old neighbour. She was the sweet sort, and helped him when he first arrived in the street, making him feel at home. Her grandson had died a couple of months before he moved there—he was her only family. It was a truly sad thought that she had left with no one to visit her; Rei took it upon himself to look after this lone, barren grave.

After completing the job, he settled back onto his heels to admire the pretty flowers that consisted of bright yellows, warm oranges and delicate snowdrops. He sighed and let the calm atmosphere wash over him. Yes, he hated coming to places like this on his own, but secure with the knowledge that Kai wasn't far away he could relax and enjoy the serenity. This was one of the only places he knew where everything was so quiet. Most say the silence of cemeteries is linked to death but he thinks it's more out of respect, that this is the final resting place so it should be soundless.

The falling of quiet footsteps brought Rei's attention back; he stood up wiping his hands on his trousers as he did and turned around. "Ready? Let's g-" Rei blinked down at a little girl. She stared up at him, clutching tightly to her black haired doll in a long white dress, similar to the black one she was wearing. "Are you lost? Where's your mother?" He asked gently, looking around and kneeling down so he was almost the same height as the child. Her eyes flashed when he moved but settled into their placid pools of oblivion when she saw he meant no harm. She didn't speak but kept staring at him. Rei scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward. "What's your name? I'm R-"

She made a noise in the back of her throat, stopping him from speaking. She had pure white-gold hair in one straight sheet down her back and her eyes were of the lightest blue. With a smile, she raised her pale right hand and pointed it in a southerly direction. Rei turned his head, eyes regarding her with puzzlement before turning to where she had pointed. Maybe her family was there? He frowned seeing no one, just the stone angel, but she remained pointing at it.

"Over there?" He questioned and she nodded eagerly. Standing up slowly, he held his hand out "It's ok" He told her, taking the tiny hand in his. Smiling friendly down at her, he walked over to the war memorial, hoping to find her mother soon. She tugged his hand to make him bend down and looked at her. "The angel?" She smiled, and left his side to duck underneath the barriers of the memorial and tip toe her way till she was right up against the stone on which the angel laid. She looked over her shoulder as a signal for Rei to follow. Uncertainty built up in his chest but he did what she silently asked and was soon enough by her side.

She blinked once and reached up, Rei thought she was going to touch his face but her hand went past him to hardly reach the memorial. She pointed to the tarnished golden plates bearing the soldiers names, widening her light orbs at him. The boy's face scrunched up in bewilderment. She tapped harder. Rei inspected where she tapped but found nothing out of the ordinary there. Guessing he still didn't know, she let out a frustrated sigh—if it could be called that, Rei was sure it was just the wind. Finally moving her stare away, she looked over the names of the dead soldiers, her forehead crinkling in concentration. She wound her way around the block, found what she was looking for and tapped one name, cuddling the doll to her chest. Rei tilted his head to the side and read.

_Tsubasa_

"Do I have to find someone by that name?" He questioned, "I don't understand" Rei groaned, placing his hand to his forehead, as he grew tired.

"Don't understand what?"

Rei jumped upon hearing the deep husky voice "Kai! There you are. I was talking to this girl," He gestured to beside him. Kai gave him a 'what are you on about?' look. Rei looked down.

The girl wasn't there.

XPXPXP

"_Why don't you believe in love?" The boy frowned, staring up to the night sky. _

"_I've given up on it. I don't want it" The other replied. The younger boy scrunched up his nose, as though he had expected that answer and was disappointed at the predictability of the elder. _

"_But…don't you believe in true love?" He tried casually, nudging the brooding man with his elbow. _

"…_who said true love can't be wrong?"_

"_Who said it can't be right?" The boy countered, staring into the eyes he had looked into everyday for three years, with steely determination. The man did something that was between a smile and a smirk and ruffled the boy's hair "I believe in it!" He tried, widening his eyes but he got no response. The young one sighed sadly and returned to staring at the stars silently with his companion. _

XPXPXP

It was raining.

The world outside was nothing but a desolate dream smothered by tears. Not one person could be seen outside. It was like they were the only two people left, standing on the edge of the world with only ravens flying ahead, singing along to the misery the rain brought one of them. But for once the rain was slightly welcomed; it matched his equally cloudy mind.

What had happened to that little girl?

Was she in the rain now?

Why did she disappear when Kai came back? 

The bluenette didn't say anything about the Little Lost Girl incident. Indeed he had kept his lips tightly shut all the way back and promptly locked himself within his room and hadn't come out since. Rei closed the curtains in the living room, blocking out a world he didn't want to see right now, and settled back onto the comfy sofa to watch anything on television that would rid his mind of the unwanted questions flying around inside of it. He flicked through the channels in a daze, stopping randomly to watch the latest music video of some famous person he didn't care to name. He changed the channel as the singer sang the same lyric for the twenty sixth time to end up watching a small talk filler the channel put between shows- lasting approximately five minutes. Two musicians stood side by side laughing and smiling. Rei manage a small smile at the friendship, part of their conversation drifted into his tired brain.

"-Getting tattoos just to appear more-"

Rei flinched. Tattoos. He found his eyes roaming around to look at the stairs, leading up to where Kai was. His chest had healed remarkably well, Rei was surprised at how clean and fast the recovery was. He shrugged, his fingers twitching momentarily. Rei told himself that he wasn't missing Kai. Only he was. A lot.

"Ngargh" He whimpered, slumping further into the sofa and kicking his shoes off to curl his legs underneath his body. A pout steadily made its way onto his full lips after his rather large yawn. Was it so bad that he just wanted someone to love? Was there something wrong with him? Why didn't people like him _that_ way? He was sick of always being the friend. That was one of the reasons his relationship --or lack of-- with Kai made him smile. They couldn't be called friends, or lovers, or even companions. After all they were still mostly strangers, but even strangers had bonds with each other. If curiosity died Kai would have left Rei heartbroken a long time ago. But because of the questions and new wonders, everyday was different from the last. It wasn't always a good thing but it kept life fresh.

Rei's mind slipped into twilight--that place between being awake and asleep--becoming full of white, harmless clouds and sand crystals that looked like stars that had fallen from the sky. A small, short sigh left his reddish-rosy lips as his head rolled onto the arm of the settee, his body slipped further down across the width of the sofa. Finally giving into emotional exhaustion, Rei fell further into unconsciousness. A dream easily filled up his mind.

In his dream he could hear someone singing. No lyrics or words just 'La' over and over again to a tune to break hearts. Whoever the singer was, they accompanied a beautifully clear piano; the melody was almost 'Green sleeves' but not quite. It was a simple and sorrowful song; each note from the singer was individual, with a subtle pause afterward. It wasn't peculiar; the time between didn't require to be filled. The dream itself was black and white with shades of grey; now and then there would be a rare splash of intense misplaced colour. The dream took place in what appeared to be a garden, the type you'd find in old castle grounds. With hedges taller than his house and neat bundles of flowers scattered around. The singer suddenly stopped, as though realising someone else was present, but the pianist carried on. Cool and clear and still painfully breathtaking. Whoever was playing was a master. Laughter was heard behind the hedge where the music was coming from. Just a little more and he would be able to see--

Rei's eyes fluttered open.

He closed his eyes again straight afterwards, raising a hand to lazily run through his hair. His eyes rapidly sprung open again as he sat up and looked towards the door, feeling that someone else was there. Kai stood at the door, having just come down the stairs. Rei let out a relieved tuneless laugh and flopped back onto the settee.

"Ah, you scared me" He grinned, patting the remaining space on the settee for Kai to sit.

"Here" Kai said quietly once he had sat down. He nudged Rei's leg with the familiar battered book the Chinese boy had lent him. Rei flipped the book open and traced a slender finger down the first page, before smiling and placing it on the coffee table before them.

Kai looked at Rei's face, his smile, the hair falling into his eyes and wondered just what the boy was smiling about. Nothing funny or particularly happy had happened and yet he still smiled. He was probably as much as a mystery to Kai as Kai was to him. That smile was an odd thing, it made the bluenette confused. It left him wondering.

"What makes you happy?"

Kai turned his orbs from Rei at the softly spoken question. Rei turned a little in his seat to face the elder better, tilting his head to the side slightly to rest it on the back of the sofa. He felt a strange sadness swell up in his chest as he noticed Kai's pondering expression.

It wasn't a hard question.

Why did he have to think about it?

Why did he look so lost? Rei thought that it was one of the easiest questions in the world to answer-- Being with family, eating ice cream in front of the TV, white clouds in the sky, someone laughing, feeling alive. It was terrible, who had to struggle to think of an answer to that? It was…

What did make him happy?

Oh, don't be foolish.

Happiness is something humans feel. It is a feeling for people who are decent. Who are alive. He doesn't deserve happiness. Disgusting. Pathetic.

He's nothing. Do you really think he's capable of anything human? He can't feel. He can't cry, he can't laugh, and he can't scream or shout, he can't dance in the rain or act silly.

He can't love.

Really, what_ has _he got to be happy about?

"Kai?" The bluenette ran a hand through his hair, it was weird, he couldn't think of anything! Rei bit his bottom lip, feeling rather scared for the man. "Well, I'll tell you what makes me happy. Cooking. Because I'm creating something, something that wouldn't exist if it wasn't for me. Haven't you ever created something you're proud of?"

Kai rapidly searched his mind. There had to be something. Something. Once upon a time. When he used to sing, when he used to lie on the grass and turn his face up to the sun. He had to have had that at least. "I-" He was …?

"Yeah?"

"I…" Nothing. He couldn't even come up with something good he had done. Something he had given to the world without expecting anything back.

Now, statistically that'd make him a bad person. Is he a bad person? Well? Think about it. All his life (that has been shared in this twisted tale so far) he has done nothing to show he is a hero. The moral and upright guy that he _should_ be. The world loves heroes. Who cares about the people who can't build up courage, who are afraid of the dark, who don't want to be amazing? As long as we have our hero, then the world has something to hope for. Someone to point at and go 'Our Saviour'.

Kai is not a hero. He is not a saviour. Basically, he's worthless. No one needs him. How horrible that must be.

_And you still don't understand, do you?_

"Kai?" Rei really did feel scared now. Not for himself but for Kai. Rei isn't a hero either, but at least he's wanted.

"I…I haven't done anything worth remarking."

"Well…that's not true!" The neko-jin stated softly, as though the silence was a thread holding their lives together, and anything harsh would break it. "You've created tons of ideas, questions and thoughts for me! You've given me company, you've been kind-" Kai made a noise of sarcastic disbelief here "_And_, you are interesting"

Interesting.

Kai looked at Rei. Rei looked back.

And for the first time, Rei knew he had just said something Kai wanted to believe.

XPXPXP

_The gentle sea-spray hitting his face was what heaven could never compare to. _

_Heaven did not include choices, and sunsets, and freshly-cut grass, you could not fall in love in heaven. The boy smiled to himself as the waves melted around his legs, beckoning him closer. Coaxing him to step-more-yes-like-that and drown oh so sweetly so his charming innocent smile could be lost to the sea. _

"_What-" A familiar voice behind him called leisurely "Are you doing?"_

_The young boy twirled around with twinkling eyes "Why? Are you going to save me?"_

_The older man snorted and walked away, shaking his head. "I'm not a hero"_

_The boy waded out of the cold water and sank slightly into the sand, making it awfully hard to catch up to the elder "I was just thinking. When angels fall from heaven, do they land in the sea?"_

_The sea? No, that'd be merciful.

* * *

_

**Insanewelshangel**: Ah, I'm getting more attached to this story. Sorry about the late update yet again. I honestly haven't been on fanfic for ages. So I've missed stories and stuff. I've also had a new computer; it was a nightmare transferring all my files from one computer to another. And I've started Sixth Form at school, and bloody hell I didn't know how much homework I'd get.

I had a dumb moment earlier on; I misread what was on my brother's pot of hair wax. I thought it said Fibre Puberty instead of Fibre Putty. My first thought after reading was: Wow, they can bottle anything these days.

D: I am le smart.

By the way please don't think that this is going to be cliché because of that little blond girl. Can't explain more because I'd give things away. But it's not your typical 'smart random wise child' sort of thing. Promise.

Typos are evil. Ignore them, and I mean ignore them. Please. Reviews are, as always, loved muchly.


	5. Take flight

**Insanewelshangel**: It's been so long since I last visited ffnet (so I haven't been commenting on fics or authors I normally comment on, I am deeply sorry, please don't take it personally) and...the last update of this was near my birthday –in _July_- and now it's 2007, April. _Bloody hell_.

I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! (and that was no copy and paste job there folks. Blood, sweat and furious typing just went into that) When I re-read the reviews… guilt just washed over me and came back for me, I was Tsunami-girl for a couple of hours D:

I can't make it up to you lot for suddenly disappearing when I had such a following who liked my stories for whatever reason. All I can say is sorry! Moreover, this is getting long so I'm going to shut up now. Believe me; I had my reasons for not updating. I'm not comfortable with sharing those reasons though, so forgive me ♥

Oh, and thank you to the lovely **Answers** about that song, I've fallen in utter _love_ with it, it really does remind me of this story (listened to it on repeat for days XD) ♥

* * *

The sun washed a cheerful pattern across the clean carpeted floor, splashing its waves of yellow onto the sea grass coloured walls. Outside a child laughed and jumped towards a little boy, clasping her hand around his tightly and pulling him along, his face suddenly turning red and his eyes wide with amazement. Her laughter carried and danced through the open window of Kai's bedroom. The foreign sound disturbing the inner depths of his soul, as he stirred from a light slumber. With a creak and a rustle of heavy air, he made his way to the window and stared after the two children with a blank expression in his ruby tinted eyes. The little girl had a kind open smile, eyes that shone brighter than a halo, her small hand securing the boy like a blanket of safety. The boy himself had dirt smudged across his trousers and face, his face a picture of adoration. Kai's hand brushed the cold barricade of the glass, seeing in his own mind the two children grow up into young adults, her hair was longer and his frame was broader, and they were holding hands still. It was a tale of forever wrapped in a fabric of reality, one he had once known until that other person had let go of his hand. Then he was left, staring at the rain kissed grass on a night void of warmth and laughter.

With a slight frown, Kai reached up and pulled the window shut with force, briskly turning from the window as he fought against the memories wanting to flood into the closed gates of his heart. His hand immediately shot out to caress the frozen handle of the bedroom door, stopping shortly before he flung it open. Rei was on the other side of the door, somewhere in the house. Kai didn't know if he could bear to see him at this moment in time. The ebony haired boy would smile and talk and do all sorts of things that made Kai unsure.

Who _is_ Rei Kon?

Rei Kon is a song. What song, Kai didn't know. Just that he is. His song's always changing and morphing and reaching higher and higher. It's something you'd sing in the dead of night, trying to ignore the sounds outside your blanket-cave. It's something to be sung to yourself on the bus or when you were chasing your child around the garden. It had so many voices that not one could be told from the other. Instead, they merged and fluttered together in hope that the world would hear.

Rei Kon is something no one else is. He is something everyone wanted to know. He is one of those rare types of people. The type of person who is so easy to fall in love with.

He is the type of person that made you willing to try to smile.

---

"_Who am I?" A voice sang, hands covering the older man's eyes, a giggle following after._

"_Don't be silly," Was the gruff reply._

_The boy sighed, dropping himself onto the floor and leaning his head on the elder's shoulder, staring out at the sky with a bored expression. "Must you always pay more attention to that stupid blanket of night than me?" His lips formed a pout, face nuzzling into the man's coat. Of course, he didn't get a reply, he never did when he asked those sorts of questions. He turned his gaze to the sky and smiled as Cassiopeia winked down at him. "They're pretty, aren't they?"_

"_Yes."_

_The boy's smile widened at the underlying love flowing into the man's voice. He had always had a thing about the sky and the stars but he would never admit it "God must have been proud of himself for creating such bright candles!"_

"_God is proud of anything he creates, except the odd few things."_

_The boy frowned, snuggling closer to the warmth, "What does he do with the things he doesn't like?" He whispered, almost afraid of the answer._

"_He throws them down and claims them Satan's. We're all the Devil's children in one way or another."_

_---_

"Tsubasa, Tsubasa, Tsubasa…argh what does it mean!" Rei cursed to himself, his fist pounding the solid countertop of the coffee table. "Is it something to do with the soldier himself or just the name? Maybe I should ask Kai if he knows a Tsubasa?" He immediately shook his head, "No, he probably won't answer anyway. And even if he did know any, he still wouldn't tell me."

Rei sighed, shaking his head violently as his head began to throb once more. It was an all too regular symphony of questions after instinct after wonder that seemed to interlink with Kai. If Kai made Rei's head hurt that much, then how much must his heart hurt? The thrumming organ was much softer and premature, open to ridiculous new ideas such as hope and innocence.

The news reporters on TV blabbered on in the living room, speaking some subliminal message to the masses about how different people were bad and throw them out of the country now or the world will end. Then the reporter began it. _It_ being the tone of anger and thick-headiness that every one was easy to accept. His rapid questions fuelling the fire of injustice and patriotism in previously indifferent beings. Rei found himself padding into the living room, staring at the screen as images of 'evil' and 'bad people' swam in and out of focus, before making a noise of disgust and flicking the device off with a click of the remote. Didn't they know no one is just evil, or just good?

The damn questions were now mixing with Rei's own inquiries of Kai.

Why did humans have to question everything? Even living was questioned. Why do we exist? What is the purpose of life? He thought it was rather pathetic. Did the crow speculate why he flies over golden corn fields or why he sang sadly or why he would fly everyday? Did the snow refuse to fall just because it would fade away when the sun shone brightly? The purpose of life is to _live_. But that answer is so simple, no one accepts it. Maybe they want to believe that there's more, that they weren't just an accident or that it was destiny that got them where they were. Rei would wonder sometimes if there was such a thing as destiny or fate, which actually means the same but doesn't at the same time. It wasn't the way of the Gods, or Karma, or even his lucky red gloves that got him to where he was. It was just him. He wasn't going to belittle himself by confirming it was destiny, because it wasn't.

Everything happens by chance, but it's all back to that human insecurity, no one likes mistakes. Even though if it wasn't for mistakes most of the population wouldn't exist, even though most events in history are mistakes, even though the strongest feeling you could ever dream to hold tightly was a mistake. No, it's not perfection, throw it away, get rid of it. Mistake, mistake, mistake.

Rei knew for a fact that his birth was a 'mistake', his mother and father had not planned him. But instead of a mistake he was christened a 'miracle'. His father had died due to a mistake, but instead of a mistake they called it an 'unfortunate tragedy'. Kai. Kai was a mistake. Something from each potion thrown into one soul, mixed and stirred and frozen until all that was left was this and that and an eternity to think '_that was a mistake_' or an error, fault, blunder, whatever you want to call it. In the words of Mary Shelly 'a monster'. It was never a good thing, even if some of the happiest people in the world are mistakes. Wrong, wrong, wrong, they couldn't possibly be happy. Could they?

Rei was.

Why couldn't Kai be?

_The answer is quite simple; there are different kinds of mistakes. The kind people accept, and the kind they don't._

"Tsubasa…"

XOXOXO

"You must be happy."

"Why?"

"It's not raining."

Rei leapt up and pulled the curtains apart, letting out a joyful yell as he jumped up and down on the spot "About time! It's been going on non-stop for _years._"

Kai watched Rei from his seat, eyebrow lifted in what he deemed exasperation. The younger got so happy about the littlest things, things that didn't even matter. Things that did matter actually but they were too little to be of any concern. The ebony haired male flung open the window and breathed in deeply, ignoring the harsh wind that swept inside, cutting through his hair on the way in, rudely exploring every crook and cranny before vanishing with a click of the window being shut.

"We should go somewhere!" Rei crooned, spinning from the glorious sight of a blue sky, excited at the prospect of being able to escape without fear, "I mean, that's if you want to?" Despite having the offer to decline, Kai had the sound suspicion that he'd be dragged along even if he said no. Therefore, he wordlessly strolled out of the room and waited for Rei to realise he had accepted. By the sight of Rei scrambling up the stairs to retrieve his 'woolies', Kai guessed the neko-jin had realised.

Jumping the final step, Rei bounced over with a large scarf and even larger smile, grabbing Kai's hand with his own glove-hugged one. Only pausing to lock the door, Rei dragged the elder down the garden path and down the street, ignoring the nippy cold and the promise of white kisses in the clouds.

"Let's go to the park! There's little food stalls and we can get something hot for our bellies while we walk!" He announced, and Kai found himself in the park even if he didn't want to be there.

With a cheery thank you, Rei turned from the vendor and held out a cup of something hot to Kai. With a sceptical glance Kai held the plastic beige coloured cup between his hands.

"It's so pretty out here. Winter is really knocking at our doorstep now," Rei beamed, sipping the sugary coco and relishing in the warm caress it caused as it slipped down his throat. He blew out a puff of air, half watching the mist twist into dancing figures and dragons, "After Christmas as well, it would have been nice to have snow for Christmas."

Kai was still staring at his cup.

"It's not poison you know," Rei spoke, puffing out his cheeks and furrowing his eyebrows, nudging Kai in the ribs to drink up and get warm. Kai tentatively raised the cup to his lips, not because he was scared but because god knows how much crap Rei had ordered to be put into it, and took a small taste. He raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy in the next second with an expression akin to pleasant surprise, as Rei tried to suppress his growing grin.

"Ah, snow!" He shouted at the sky, hopping slightly on one foot as he trailed off, one hard firmly around the cup and the other tugging Kai's coat sleeve.

"Why do you want it to snow?"

Rei looked at him "Why _wouldn't_ I want it to snow? No work! Snow day! Snowmen! Carrots and hats and snowballs, even though they hurt, and then there are the snow angels!"

"What?"

Ebony hair twirled lazily in the chilly air as Rei spun around once again, "Snow angels! You must have heard of them?" He asked, head tilting when he saw Kai's darkening face "You just lie on your back and spread your legs-" Kai shot him a bewildered look, "And your arms and then move them. It's always best to have someone else there so you can get up without making a mess of your snow angel." Rei laughed.

Kai wondered what the point in even making a snow angel was. Could everyone make them? What if Lucifer did it? Would his come out as an angel, or would he be marred as a demon, even by the snow?

"You know…I can't explain it. But once you make a snow angel, you see why people do it. It's like making magic."

--- Pause ---

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"What're your parents like?"

"…"

"…"

"Dead"

"Oh! Oh…I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. They were dead when I was born."

That doesn't make sense, Rei thought with worried eyes and sickening backwash of his mother's funeral and …never mind, don't think about it. It doesn't make sense.

_I__t does make sense. How?_

_Alive. Alive. You can fly when you're alive, did you know that? You can spread your wings and just soar and pretend that it was freedom. _

_His parents didn't have wings, they never believed in emancipation._

_They believed in black ties and firm hand shakes and leave that alone, don't touch it or you'll die._

_His mother said that a lot to him. Don't go outside, you'll die. _

_Don't talk to anyone, they'll kill you._

_Don't leave, stay here and I'll protect you._

_Don't smile, you're not supposed to._

_The truth was she wanted to keep him from the outside world. No one could see what they had made._

Monster.

-- _Play_ ---

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic!" Rei replied, digging into his pocket before bringing out a small white paper bag. With a pleased grin, he nestled the bag into a hand and ruffled open the top, dipping two fingers in before holding the bag out of Kai. The elder watched as Rei popped a small brown treat into his mouth and bit down with a delightful expression at the loud crunch. "Chestnuts!" He explained with a full mouth.

Kai let out a light snort, peering into the bag. Rei picked another morsel up, peeled off the external layer and added a pinch of salt, the crystals flavouring the meat "Here, try it," Rei laughed when Kai looked at it dubiously "What? It's not like it's going to turn you into Alice and make you shrink."

"No, it's just…I'm allergic"

Rei stared at him for a moment. Then he jumped back and twisted the top of the bag firmly, shoving it into his pocket and wiping his hands as best as he could on his jeans "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He looked around for water to wash his hands with, before remembering he was in the middle of a park.

"Don't worry about it," Kai said dryly, "No, honestly. Stop it, you're embarrassing yourself."

XOXOXO

Rei peeked up at the night sky through his curtains, hand brushing the soft material aside as he looked up at the inky canopy and prayed for snow. He didn't understand why he liked the snow so much. He just did. It was like there was something inside of him that said, snow, now that's flying. He couldn't wait to dance in the white, flakes scurrying after him in an attempt to keep in tempo to his laughter, tongue catching the ice.

With a hopeful clap of his hands and a begging smile, Rei turned away and collapsed onto his bed, the mattress pushing back for a moment before common ground was found between the two forces. Peeling off his damp socks, Rei threw them to land roughly where his clothes hamper was with a half hearted gesture. As usual, a dual haired, red eyed secret swirled into his mind, consciousness slipping away as he picked out random questions burrowed in his mind to see if he could solve any. He always came up empty handed but it was fun nonetheless. Rei harboured his own blackened secret closely, his thoughts of kisses and an eternity to be together. His own sparked wonders, moments of where he would close his eyes and think what it would feel like to be in the same bed, twisting and moving and warmth and sounds and—

Rei opened his eyes and cast a weary eye at the door. For some reason, just thinking about such things with Kai less than twenty feet away unnerved him. The elder already having made his opinion on love clear. Rei curled up on his bed, an old gesture from the days his mother would be there to tuck him into bed. Trust him to give his heart to someone who wouldn't even look at it let alone give another back.

Helpless. Falling in love with someone who didn't know how to love back. Just the sin of a hot, wet kiss would be enough for Rei to fold away into his soul forever. The pretty male only letting himself entertain the idea of being with someone…that someone being Kai, when he was alone and had a blanket to hide under and a pillow to place over his face when he realised none of it would come true. Two small pieces. People always say their hearts get broken into one thousand pieces. It was different for Rei, there were only two pieces. One for himself and one for Kai. And only when those two pieces were brought together could his heart be fixed.

Only when they were together.

"Ahh!" Rei muttered, shaking his head firmly "Don't let your imagination run away with you."

His smile was weak in that moment, whispering to himself about how silly the relationship would be anyway. It wouldn't even be a relationship. A relationship was feeding each other cotton candy and hogging the blankets in bed but the other not minding too much because you looked awfully cute all snuggled up. A relationship was something you could fall back on, fling yourself into the arms of and bury your face into the crook of a neck. It was shared smiles and blunt fingernails pressing into your back.

He'd never have that with Kai, he knew that much.

Yet still, fairytale's never hurt anyone. And Rei spent the rest of the night pretending that by thinking of it as a fairytale that everything would work out in the end. The endings were always happy and ever after, weren't they?

_But, what happens after The End?_

…

Do you really want to know that?

XOXOXO

"_I wonder what it feels like to be a blade of grass…"_

_The elder glanced, slightly bemused, at the boy and shook his head. The boy pouted at him and edged closer, resting his chin on the seated man's shoulder. _

"_I mean that grass always comes back, really, doesn't it? It doesn't need anything more than soil, nutrients, sunlight and water! It could go on forever with no one to break its heart. I bet a lot of people die because of that, huh? When winter comes, the snow hides the grass away, but it's still there. Maybe the grass is like love? Hmm…I think I'm like grass!"_

_The boy nodded to himself and combed his locks with his hand for a moment, allowing the elder to speak up if he felt the desire to. He didn't. The boy smiled and rolled his eyes. He'll never change, he thought, I'm alright with that._

"_Hey, we'll be for always! Right?"__ The boy laughed, sunlight beaming down and kissing new-born shoots of green upon the ground. _

_The man glanced at him, and if the boy had looked up instead of giving his attention to a fluttering butterfly, he would have seen the answer. _

"_Hey…" The boy murmured, when the sun was beginning to get hidden by clouds, "I think you're like the snow. But you're not winter. You're spring."_

_Spring. _

_New blades of grass._

XOXOXO

Kai groaned as his eyelids opened, greeted by the sight of the darkened ceiling. With a sidelong glance, he read the scarlet numbers off the clock. 3:13 AM.

Just great.

With a frustrated sigh, Kai sat up and turned the bedside lamp on, staring at the sheets before him for a while to get rid of the dizzy afterbirth of waking.

That dream again.

Dream. Nightmare. Same thing really.

Oh well, it's your fault. You shouldn't have done what you did. You should have been good.

_Hopeless._

Another puzzle. He won't figure this one out though will he? This is your dirty secret, yours alone. If he does figure it out; run. Run as far away as you can, run and don't look back, run to hell, run to death just don't look back. _Evil._

Kai moved to stand up but stopped, a frown settling upon his lips and marring his features, twisting them into something that thought too much for its own good.

3:13 AM.

313

31

_You shouldn't have done it. You should have been good. _

XOXOXO

When he was younger, Rei liked to spin around and around with his arms flung out to the sides as he twirled in a circle, painting shadows on the ground and laughing out a story to the sky. He liked getting dizzy. He liked it because in that one moment when you knew you were falling, but there wasn't any ground, it felt like flying. Rei wanted to enjoy life, he wanted to dance between worlds and take a tentative sip before moving on. He liked swirling in, hair wild and eyes glittering. He liked that.

He'd never had to worry about anyone else before, not really. Sure there were times he'd lay in bed and whisper in a child's voice for his mother to be alright, to keep on laughing, to not die. He worried then. But this worry was different. Even when his mother was ill he knew she'd go on one of his journey's to nowhere with him, his worry wasn't that she wouldn't come with him but if she could make it. Now there was someone who would watch him swirl around and get dizzy and would turn away to find a shadow to crawl into. Rei had never encountered that before. No one liked to stay in the shadows. Did they?

_If the sun's too bright find a shadow to protect you. _

Was that Kai? Was Kai hiding because everything shone just a little too brightly and hurt his eyes? What was he?

What is he?

Sometimes Rei would stop and catch his breath, chest heaving from the effort of pulling Kai into that dance, but it was worth it just to see his eyes a lighter shade of red. They weren't rusty blood anymore, they were something so _close_ to emotion that it made Rei want to reach out and fall about and laugh, throw his hands up in the air and shout nonsense words just because it felt right.

People always told Rei falling was bad. It hurt. Rei found his first moment of pure life in that split second before landing on the ground from being too dizzy. He didn't understand. How was this bad? How was _not_ being afraid a sin? It was wonderful! It was what being in love must be like; it must be what holding your child in your arms must feel like; it must be what dying with someone holding your hand must feel like.

There were times he forgot that.

Times when he'd press his face into a pillow, mattress suffocating his closed eyes, hands bridesmaiden by sheets crumpled in his grip and he'd think he was fading. He repeatedly spun around and around too dizzy to part colours. He'd often wake up, eyesight blurred, head aching only to find everything like it was and rain beating upon his window. He'd hold his hand in front of his face and concentrate on it. If he concentrated on one thing, he wouldn't get dizzy. With Kai, he found himself dizzy a lot, the lights and words and screams and sleeping made him dizzy. He stumbled and flung his hands out before hitting the cold harsh ground. Someone fell beside him but only when he dreamt.

_Concentrate on me and you won't get dizzy._ A whisper his own imagination would promise him.

He got pulled to his feet, and now instead of colors mingling together, the world faded apart from one being. The world turned to black and grey. The world pulled from under him. He breathed (breathe breathe just breathe). And he became a different sort of dizzy.

When he fell this time, no one else would fall with him.

Then he knew why falling was bad.

_How many more people would__ die for love?_

XOXOXO

Rei dropped his head onto the kitchen table, raising it back up with a tired, exasperated look "I need to know what's with Tsubasa."

Thump.

"Tsubasa."

Thump.

"Tsunasa…I mean, Tsubasa…Tsubasa…"

Thump.

This was getting him nowhere. Figuring that banging his head only resulted in more confusion and a worse headache, Rei held his head in his hands and stared at the clean tiles in front of him. Closing his eyes he concentrated on everything he'd every heard about Tsubasa. Whoever he was.

Ok, so…there were about 34 celebrities with that name. He highly doubted it meant any of those though.

There were about a gazillion mangas with Tsubasa in the title, and animes for that matter. Rei scrunched up his nose, no, wasn't any of those. Damn.

"_Are you lost? Where's your mother?"_

_He frowned seeing no one, just the stone angel, but she remained pointing at it._

"_-Getting tattoos just to appear more-"_

"_Something wrong? Is the angel bothering you?" He joked, it was a weak joke and he knew it._

_He did know one thing though, and that was whenever he thought of those wings, so real it looked like they might take flight_

"_Have you ever seen a spider making a web?"_

_Rei moved his hand down, across Kai's shoulder blade and down his spine, where those cursed wings were._

Rei sat up, eyes wide, mouth dropping, nails digging into his hands.

Tsubasa…means wings. Kai's tattoos.

Rei leant back in his seat, mind surprisingly blank. With a start, he flung himself from his chair and turned the lights on quickly, sliding against the wall, cold sweat gathering on his brow.

_Kai's lips curled just the faintest, into some sort of bitter smirk "It's possible to die of guilt." _

_

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: Well, I don't know what to say now. Would it sound weird if I said I'd feel greedy and silly for asking you to review? XD; Well, I'm asking anyway. _

And _ugh_. This would have been up sooner if it wasn't for ffnet throwing a hissy fit at me. YEAH. THANKS FOR THAT. D:

Thank you, my dears ♥ if…any of you are there, that is D:


End file.
